


Hug For: Backwards Logic

by IwriteDreams



Series: Hug for: [17]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: Tsuji thinks about Inukai holding him from behind in some very roundabout, backward ways.He might be a bit of a hopeless romantic.





	Hug For: Backwards Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hugs from behind. 
> 
> I somehow took that prompt and made this????????????????????????????????????? no idea how.

Tsuji and Inukai? 

Inukai could converse with the enemy with a smile on his face.

Inukai could miss his train with a smile on his face.

Inukai could stab and kill a man with a smile on his face.

Inukai stole Tsuji’s heart with a smile on his face. 

It became easy to hide your infatuation if your default state was being nervous and flustered all the time. It became especially easy if you fall for a guy who lives off flustering other people for fun. 

Tsuji doesn’t have to hide his reactions. His embarrassment, his flattery. It can be open for the world to see, and everybody just assumes they’re watching the platonic dynamic of their friendship. And to Inukai? That’s true. Inukai says flattering things, or stupid things, or dangerous things to get a rile out of Tsuji just because they’re friends. Tsuji gets riled up because he’s always riled up- and because it’s Inukai. 

Inukai saying flattering things with a smile on his face. 

Saying stupid things with a smile on his face.    
Dangerous things with a smile on his face. 

Inukai always had a certain suave vibe. Asserting himself coyly. He showed most of his cards, but never all of them. Enough to feel safe, but not enough for you to feel secure in your choice to trust him. 

Inukai is a flattering, stupid, and dangerous boy. 

Tsuji knew that he was more popular with the ladies then Inukai, what with him being easy to tease and innocent. But Tsuji has only ever had eyes for the fox of his own squad. The troublemaker who never apologized and only smiled. Who masked his bad talk, but meant well, who got upset with Tsuji- but only when Tsuji was doing something that would hurt himself, Who associated with certain people, but only out of some deeply masked fear. 

When Inukai figures out that Tsuji gets nervous about romantic actions with him as he does with girls, it’s his new favorite thing to play with. Inukai can’t help but put an arm around Tsuji on the squad room sofa just to watch him squirm. Can’t stop himself from tapping his shoes with his feet under the table at dinners- just to see him pull away with a red face. Inukai thinks that Tsuji’s just shy of  _ all _ people. Inukai doesn’t understand that it’s him specifically. 

But no other guy has ever rested their chin on Tsuji’s shoulder from behind as Inukai has. Making Tsuji fume pink and tremble nervously as his belly flops over and over in a rush of nervousness. Nobody else has ever wrapped their arms around him from behind even beyond that- in public- just to prove a point. 

No other guy has ever seen Tsuji cry, and reacted by holding him close in a gentle hug, and swaying on their feet until the tears are replaced with a timid fear. Nobody else held him down at the hips as they rocked to and fro, making Tsuji feel like he was being held entirely, giving all his weight over to Inukai like putty in his hands.

No other guy has ever stood beside Tsuji in the hallway, and placed a hand on the wall by Tsuji’s head, leaning down to look at him, as if ready to pin him to the wall in a kiss. For a fleeting, star stricken moment Tsuji really thought Inukai  _ was _ going to kiss him. And was crushed when he realized it was just another joke. 

No other boy has ever treated Tsuji like Inukai does with a smile on their face, so Inukai wouldn’t really know.

Still, when Ninomiya plays classical music in the squad room a part of Tsuji wonders if Inukai would know how to slow dance. When Tsuji read romance novels he wonders how bold Inukai is about public affection. He’s imagined so many different versions of their first kiss he’s lost count, every last one of them wonderful in their own cliche, impossible way. All of them make Tusji’s heart stop. All of them with a smile on Inukai’s face. 

A shy first kiss maybe? Would Inukai confess feelings before or after? Would it be desperate? Or one happening under dangerous circumstances? Tsuji’s favorite kiss to imagine was always the “Please come back safely” ones. It romanticizes his own worry about Inukai for a moment- and instills such a feeling of “it was meant to be, so here we are.”

Tsuji knows that it’s stupid. To fall for such a “bad boy.” Such a bad influence... but he just _ can’t help it _ . Inukai is there, and he’s smiling. He’s strong and unprofessional, he’s course but never blunt. He’s a trickster that means well, but also means to have fun, and he means to smile the whole time he’s doing it. 

Tsuji wonders- tries with his whole heart to imagine the feeling… What would it feel like for Inukai’s hand to press firmly up to his chest? To feel his heartbeat? Tsuji pictures Inukai’s face hovering close to his, sly smile- as the palm of his hand pushes firmly up to his pounding heart. Inukai once again smiles as he feels what he’s causing. 

Tsuji images Inukai grabbing his hips. How well Inukai’s hands would fit there on his waist. How supported it would make Tsuji feel because Tsuji is lightweight and thin and Inukai is strong, and everywhere. Just to imagine the feeling, Inukai’s strong fingertips digging into his hipbones to support him and hold him close, was making Tusji feel weak and embarrassed. Inukai would smile at the way Tsuji would wrap his arms delicately around his neck- like a maiden of the victorian era, looking for a nobleman to sweep her off her feet.

Tsuji imagines him, holding Tsuji’s cheeks in the palms of his hands. Smiling down at him before he even kisses him. 

The feeling of what it must be like to kiss him. Tsuji’s thought about it a hundred times. But it still makes his heart swell and hammer. Inukai, strong hands, and forceful lips. The feeling of floating, Inukai might stroke his cheek with a thumb. Tsuji would struggle to breathe, his knees going weak,  _ struggling to breathe just imagining it  _ he wants it so badly. Inukai’s nose pressed up against his own clumsily. Inukai’s lips are so soft, of course. His older sisters made him carry chapstick with him everywhere he goes. Tsuji wants to run his fingers through Inukai’s hair as they kiss. Just to feel even more connected to him. When they pull away, Inukai would laugh. He would laugh the best laugh in the world. Inukai would laugh, and Tsuji would smile. 

Inukai doesn’t know what he's doing to Tsuji. Tsuji is in too deep- too far gone to care. He’s letting himself be flustered and enamored. The world has handed him the perfect excuse to be flustered- and it’s the fact that nobody can tell the difference when it comes to Inukai or anybody else. So Tsuji indulges. He lets himself look into Inukai’s eyes over dinner and wonder, he lets himself be flustered when Inukai’s shoes tap his. When Inukai sneaks up to embrace him from behind. Now that he’s allowed himself too, he can’t stop. Because Inauki is smiling. 

And he’s a dangerous boy. 


End file.
